nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TahR78
You can learn it with editing here Pierlot McCrooke 16:04, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi Pierlot, indeed, but next year, in seventh group of low school, i learn it. So, not long, only six weeks, and then starts my English lessions. 16:05, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::I have learned it though editing here, then you will learn no 'steenkolenengels' Pierlot McCrooke 16:07, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, editing here and read articles, and sometime ask what that means is also a lesson. Now only French (Le Cetattie) and Romanian (Wikicity Romania). 16:09, 16 June 2008 (UTC) :Welcome! Questions? Feel free to ask me 16:46, 16 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you, mr Dimitri Noble... 16:47, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Je kunt beter geen filmpjes van het internet afhalen. Dit omdat deze filmpjes niets met Libertas te maken hebben. Pierlot McCrooke 15:01, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :Pierlot, Q-TV doet dat toch ook... 15:02, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ik raad het je niet aan~. Ze hebben namelijk niets met Libertas te maken. ~~ :::Je zei toch dat je je niet meer met Libertas zou bemoeien? 15:06, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::Anders maak je logos voor je programmas in plaats van Filmpjes van het internet halen Pierlot McCrooke 15:07, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Nee, dat hoeft niet. En moet je me echt nou op Wikination contacteren? In Libertas heb ik ook een mailadres opgegeven... 15:08, 19 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Nee, ik ben daar geblokkeerd. En een beschrijving voldoet ook hoor, zie maar mijn Pierlot Radio Pierlot McCrooke 15:10, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Is de e-mailfunctie bij die blokkade dan uitgeschakeld? 15:11, 19 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Ja Pierlot McCrooke 15:11, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Libertas Daar zal ik blijve :) --OWTB 12:38, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah, gelukkig :) En Dimi en Alex? TahR78 12:45, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::sprechste pfälzisch? Dimitri Plemming 12:46, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Nein. TahR78 12:48, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome to Lovely Lovia! Naranja! Mihay 13:49, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Bedankt, maar ik zit hier al langer. TahR78 13:58, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Over het paard getild? Kapsones? Bahahhahaa... (naranja & welcome) Mihay 14:11, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Doe even normaal. TahR78 14:29, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Tahrim, hartelijk dank om je best te doen de situatie wat te redden. Zoals je ziet is Alexandru er lustig van aan het genieten met zijn sokpoppen. We zullen er alles aan doen hem hier weg te krijgen. Alvast bedankt. Ik denk dat je straks trouwens burger wordt, ik zal dat eens regelen dan. 16:17, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :Geen dank. Oke. Is Mihay alexandru? TahR78 17:31, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ja.. 17:42, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Haalt hij al die flauwe grappen uit? Weet je ook of hij in Libertas is gestopt of dat hij even afstand neemt van Libertas? 17:49, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ik weet dat hij gezegd heeft te willen stoppen met de wiki's (de vroegere UWN dus), maar dat hij zich bedacht voor Lovia omdat hij hier nog "wraak" wou. I denk dat hij niet meer zal terugkeren naar Libertas, en dat hij niet meer zal kunnen terugkeren naar Lovia. Maar hem kennende keert hij wel terug naar Libertas; niemand kan het helemaal achter zich laten. 17:53, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Wie is nu wiens sokpop en kan ik daar ook een (officiële) bevestiging van? 18:23, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Dat zal ik morgen goed uitwerken in de context van de Wikination:Site regulations, die nog uitgewerkt en goedgekeurd moeten worden. 18:33, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Aha... Kap jij ook nu met Libertas? 18:34, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Neen, officieel niet. Ik ben daar nog altijd, maar ik ben er gewoon niet actief bezig. Als het me er terug gaat aanstaan kom ik echt terug. 18:35, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Citizen Hey! You can now officially become a Lovian citizen, which has many benefits, described on that page. Before you officially gain citizenrights, we need to know two more things, according to our Constitution: * Your gender: male/female. * Your name: first name, last name and eventually middle names as well. These can be made up, but remember: this will be your official name in Lovia. Hope to hear from you soon. 11:50, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi, thank you. I am a male (dat is een man, toch?) and must i say my first and last name in real life, or the other name what i use in Libertas (voorkeur gaat uit naar het laatste.) TahR78 11:53, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Male is man inderdaad. You don't have to say your real name, but the name you want to use in our wiki world. So, perhaps it's the best to use the same as in Libertas, or an verengelsde version. It's up to you. 11:55, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well, my name will be then Tahrim Veltman. TahR78 11:56, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Great. Congratulations, or as we say in Lovia: You are now an official citizen. For a full list of the benefits, have a good look at that page. Your most important benefit probably is that you can buy a second residence. 11:58, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Okay. What is a good place for my houses: wat vind jij een goede plek, wat valt in jouw smaak. And a question about the Citizen News: om de hoeveel tijd wordt dat uitgebracht of hoe je het wilt noemen? TahR78 12:03, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::1) Je hebt nog geen huisje? Dan mag je er direct twee kopen Ik kan je meerdere plekken aanbevelen. Een heel mooie en rustige stad is Newhaven, daar heb je vijf buurtschappen waarvan er enkele heel aangenaam wonen zijn. Ook in de hoofdstad zijn er heel mooie wijken, zoals Little Frisco of Long Road, of misschien The Mall. Een overzicht van alle plekken vind je hier, maar ik raad je (vrijblijvend ) Newhaven of Sofasi aan. 2) Citizen News wordt zo nu en dan uitgebracht maar er zit geen regelmaat in. Als er vanalles van nieuws is, post ik het bij alle burgers. Het hangt er dus wat van af. 12:06, 1 August 2008 (UTC) I haven't had the chance to welcome you yet. So, welcome in Lovely Lovia! And naranja with your citizenship! George Matthews 15:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :If you were interested, now you are a citizen, it might be useful to be in a political party. I am a member of the PCP (Progressive Central Party) myself and I think it might be something for you too. George Matthews 15:26, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::It is not an anti-muslim thing, right? TahR78 18:40, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::Of course not There is nothing anti-islam or anti any religion in Lovia. 18:56, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::You also become a member of the KRP Pierlot McCrooke 19:08, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Of course: you are free to choose for your self :) The four options: (in het Nederlands voor je gemak) :::::* Progressive Central Party: centrale en progressieve meerderheidspartij :::::* New Socialist Party: socialistische partij :::::* KRP: partij die voor grote hervormingen pleit, zoals het oprichten van een "Koninkrijk-Republiek" :::::* Je start een eigen partij op. Kan, maar er is momenteel niet veel nood aan. :::::Dat zijn de opties. Of je kan ook gewoon partijloos zijn, zoals ik of Lars Washington 19:12, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Maybe I should take the PVIR (= Partie veur Interrasjale Rech) to Lovia :) But then the name would be PFIR (=Party for Interracial Rights) mmm... --OWTB 05:44, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Tja, ik heb er geen verstand van... ik denk dat ik maar partijloos blijf, zoals Dimitri of Lars :) TahR78 11:32, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Openingssjabloon gebruikerspagina Hallo, Ik vind je openingssjabloon voor je gebruikerspagina mooi en zou toestemming willen vragen of ik hem ook mag gebruiken als ik naar Duitsland ga (Frankfurt ligt in Duitsland, dan moet er geen nieuwe afbeelding geüpload worden ) Met vriendelijke Groet, Robin Ferguson 16:25, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Hoi Robin. Je mag het zeker gebruiken, het is eigenlijk ook niet mijn foto. Maar wat ik je ook aan kan raden (hoe kan het ook anders) zijn mijn foto's van Frankfurt's skyline, misschien vindt je die leuker :P ze worden binnenkort geupload. 09:29, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Great . Zelf ben ik jammer genoeg nog nooit in Frankfurt geweest :-(. Ik wou het deze zomer doen, maar denk dat ik zal proberen voor deze herfst of winter (als het wat rustiger is ;-)) Robin Ferguson 11:25, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, ok. Je kan heel wat verwachten hoor, een paar plekken die je moet zien zijn de Poststrasse, Romer en Schweizerplatz. De foto's upload ik zometeen op Commons, ik zeg het dan wel. 15:32, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Attention, please Thank you :D Bucureştean 15:34, 10 November 2008 (UTC) LOVIA LOVIA WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU! Pierlot McCrooke 10:28, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Jij wordt onbeperkt geblokkeerd. Met jou komt het nooit goed Pierlot, echt zielig hoor... 10:46, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Jij bent echt een ruzieman. Jij respecteerd niet dat artkels in het nederlands moeten of tweetalig Nederland/Engels. Daarnaast mag er niet staan dat een bekende wereldleider in een Libertaans hotel slaapt, omdat dat niet kan Pierlot McCrooke 11:17, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::Pierlot, jij begon met vandaliseren he. Artikelen MOGEN WEL IN ANDERE TALEN, begrijp dat dan, doe nou niet als een stomme koe, die TOERISTEN KUNNEN HET NIET LEZEN! -.- En dat mag wel verzonnen worden hoor. 11:45, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Als je het per se in het engels wil doe het dan tweetalig nederlands/engels. En dat er geroddeld wordt dat er bekende wereldleider~s in libertaanse hotels hebben geslapen, dat wil ik niet hebben Pierlot McCrooke 11:52, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Pech voor je, want jij bepaalt het niet, dat bepalen de hotels. 12:04, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Je moet rekening houden dat ik autistisch ben Pierlot McCrooke 12:20, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Ja en mijn vader is in december 2 jaar dood! 13:03, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Dit soort gesprekken zie ik liever niet. Dit gaat veel te persoonlijk. Ik zal niet ingaan op de laatste zinnen, maar wel op de kern van het verhaal. Ik ben het met Pierlot eens dat de artikelen tweetalig moeten zijn, ik ben het daarintegen ook met Tahrim eens dat Pierlot niet die pagina's had moeten witten. Die drie dagen blokkazje is op het eerste gezicht terecht. Aleen, vervolgens gaan jullie beide door het lint en blokt Tahrim Pierlot voor eeuwig, machtsmisbruik geheten. Daarom moet de blok op Pierlot worden opgeheven, maar jullie beiden gaan nu met een WAARSCHUWING verder. --OuWTB 13:30, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Oke, sorry, maar luister: Pierlot moet het eens leren! Sinds het begin zijn we al bezig met waarschuwingen en blokken voor 3 dagen, 1 maand, 2 weken, maar dat kan toch niet zo door blijven gaan! Toen ik hem zou unblocken zei hij dat hij niet meer zou vandaliseren enzo, maar hij doet het toch! Vindt jij dat dan niet erg? Niks machtsmisbruik, Pierlot blijft het steeds maar doen! Ik snap je punt niet OWTB. 13:34, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::Jewel, maar je moet konzistent blijven. Je kunt niet zeggen: "Ik blokkeer je voor drie dagen" en dan zomaar voor eeuwig blokkeren. Je had dan een goede waarschuwing opnieuwe moeten geven en niet zomaar gaan blokkeren voor eeuwig en ook niet perssoonlijk gaan aanvallen zoals: jou komt het nooit goed Pierlot, echt zielig hoor... --OuWTB 13:46, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::Maar het is waar. 13:47, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Stel je vindt de paus een hufter. Als je 'm in Rome 'n keer tegenkomt zegt je ook nie: "Paus! Ja jij daar! Wat ben je een klote hufter!" De paus weet dat zelf ook best wel. Dat hoeft niet meer gezegt te worden... --OuWTB 13:49, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::De Paus heeft ook niks gedaan -.- 13:54, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Laten we 't maar bij het kampvuur begraven allemaal... Wen er weer iets gebeurt waarvan Pierlot of jij iets aan oorzake hebben, laten we dit buiten beschouwing. OK? --OuWTB 13:58, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Nou OK. Maar waar heb ik dan die waarschuwing? En kunnen presidenten wel waarschuwingen krijgen? 14:11, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::In de eerste alinea die ik hier geplaats heb. Ja, dat kunnen ze zeker. --OuWTB 14:30, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Ik weet wel in de eerste alinea -_- ik bedoel op Wikistad of Wikination. En in welke regeling staat dat dan? 14:32, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Iedereen is gelijk, Tahrim. Laten we er niet verder op ingaan. (wat, gekozen president zei je? :P) --Bucureştean 17:24, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Sjonge, sjonge, wat is hiér aan de hand? Lars Washington 15:35, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::I have no idea, it does not look good though. --Bucureştean 17:24, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::It isn't also good, some fight about Pierlot's block at Wikistad, i said that i will have contact with the other Wiki countries and Pierlot started with this, by an accident there were some Persoonlijke Aanvallen. And OWTB has given me an warn (i dont know on Wikistad or here in Wikination), i dont even know of you might give a president an warn, but he said because of Machtsmisbruik, but he also knows what Pierlot is doing al this months, too much vandalism, or not? 17:29, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Wrijf het nog maar ff in, we zouden hiermee stoppen. Nu klaar, ok? --Bucureştean 17:32, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok, nog 1 vraag: hoezo wrijf het nog maar ff in? 17:34, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::Mss begrijp je dat zelf wel als ik je vraag wat voor nut die laatste comment had. --Bucureştean 17:36, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dat van dat persoonlijke enzo? 17:39, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ''Iedereen is gelijk, Tahrim. Laten we er niet verder op ingaan. (wat, gekozen president zei je? :P) --Bucureştean 17:24, 23 November 2008 (UTC) '' --Bucureştean 17:42, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :Die was er niet eens -.- Ik weet best dat iedereen gelijk was, ik kon het alleen niet ff begrijpen, kan toch? Al stoppen we hiermee, ik blijf het niet eens met die warn en dat zal ik ook nooit zijn, maar laten we dan stoppen. En gelieve ook niet praten in archief van mijn overleg, dat is niet voor niets een archief ;) (Martijn heeft mij tot interim president gekozen.) 17:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Vergeet nooit Van wie je je buro-rechten gekregen hebt... -- 12:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Meneer Veltman, ben je nu niet eigenlijk een verrader? Volgens mij heeft meneertje IP gelijk. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 12:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Ik heb gezegd dat ik hem dankbaar voor die rechten ben. Maar meneertje IP heeft ook veel misdaan. 12:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Krijg toch een hartaanval... -- 12:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Zal ik proberen te krijgen. 12:47, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Net zoals je -- 12:48, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Is goed. 12:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::Net als je... toch Ramdjan? :D Onthoud, ik vergeet dit niet. -- 12:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Leuk, toch? 12:54, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dit kan ook wel mee met de rechtzaak 12:56, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Maakt mij niets uit, alsof ik nog kans heb om op Wikistad te komen. Maar dat neemt niet weg dat ik jullie op Wikination kan blijven opvrolijken, toch Tahrim Ramdjan en Analfabeet Jillis Tingen? :) -- 12:57, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Wat jij wil. 12:59, October 23, 2009 (UTC)```` ::::::::Jij mag me btw bij mijn achternaam noemen, alleen Timo's mogen t niet. 12:59, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Tahrim Ramdjan... klinkt erg buitenlands... niet zo slim om met je ware identiteit online te koop te lopen jongen. Wie weet is meneertje IP een vieze pedofiel? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba 13:06, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Mens, ik weet niet eens hoe hij eraan komt. Ik zette het eens op een wiki maar dat was een paar dagen ofzo. Ik denk dat iemand heeft lopen klikken en ik weet al wie.. 13:07, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Man, wil je nu even normaal doen? Ik heb je naam helemaal niet verklikt, enne, je naam heeft meer dan een jaar op KW gestaan ;) Greenday2 15:35, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Idd. --OuWTB 10:35, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Sinds wanneer mag jij auto rijden? :P --OuWTB 10:37, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :OWTB = Back?! Ongeloofelijk nieuws :o Dacht dat je dit keer echt zou stoppen xD Greenday2 12:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Dacht ik ook, maar Bucu wist me weer 's om te schieten è. --OuWTB 13:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Turks, Marrokaans, Surinaams? :) 13:44, November 11, 2009 (UTC) :Alle drie? --OuWTB 13:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Fout. Enkel laatste goed. TahR78 13:52, November 11, 2009 (UTC) En je bent ook een moslim? Ik denk dat vanwege Molenbeek op WikiStad... Dacht zelf altijd dat Surinamers van die christelijke gospel lui waren! :) Dr. Magnus 13:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Llamada De link svp? :p Greenday2 12:13, November 11, 2009 (UTC)